blooming love
by beeleyjanelucke
Summary: This is my very first story! so please tell me what you liked and didn't like and I'll work on that for the next chapter! reviews would make me happy!:D
1. Chapter 1

Damon was looking out his window drinking a glass of bourbon, thinking of how he could find a way into Elena's heart. He has always been competeting Stefan it seemed like. His father's love, Katherine's love, and now Elenas. But this will be the one thing he will not lose to.

Damon felt tired of drinking by himself so he left for the Grill. When he arrived he found that the Grill was the place to be. Elena was there. She was with Bonnie, Caroline, and Rebekah- Damon still thought that having Barbie Original as a friend was strange. He walked up and ordered his usual whiskey, sat down and twisted in his seat to watch the girls laugh and play pool. After downing his drink and ordering another, he walks over to the pool table. Elena was the first one to look up at him. He gave her an award-winning smile and comes up to her.

Damon. She didn't even notice that he was at the Grill. When he smiled her breath caught. What was she thinking? This shouldn't be happening; she loved Stefan. Even if he was wherever he was with Klaus being the "ripper". She was still loyal to him and thought about him every second of the day. But she couldn't stop the racing heart and the heat that was working its way up her body as he came closer to her.

"Hello Elena. Enjoying your night out with the girls?"

"Hey Damon, and yes I am. Thank you for asking. What are you doing tonight?"

"Oh ya know, just having a drink and scoping the scenery," saying this as he was eying her up and down. Elena noticed and felt her ears heating up.

"How eventful. Hey, Bonnie it's your turn.''

"Well my dear Elena, are you going to play another game after this?"

"Um... I don't really think I am. Why?''

"Well I was thinking if it was alright I would like to steal you away from your girly friends for the rest of the night. Give you a ride home maybe?"

Elena looked at her friends and saw that they were so wrapped up in their conversation. She thought to herself, "They wont miss me. I bet I could tell that I was tired and don't want to put a damper on their evening and they'd understand." Afterall, they all wish Stefan was still here so Damon would have less of a chance to swoop her off away from him. Like that would happen. Damon was just a friend. But after weighing the pro's and con's she decided to leave with Damon. So she went up to the group and said, "Hey guys, I'm really tired so Damon is going to give me a ride home. And I'll text you tomorrow so we can do something."

"Alright, sleep well. We'll talk to you tomorrow," said Caroline with a smile.

Elena walked up to Damon, "Alright. We can leave I guess.''

They walked out to Damon's car and he opened the door for her and she got in. Damon started the car right as Elena was asking, "So , what do you have planned now that you have me here?"

"I don't know really. I just wanted to get away with you."

Elena blushed and looked out the window. Damon smiled to himself knowing he made her blush as easy as that. Right at the time a perfect idea popped into Damon's mind. The perfect place to take Elena. A soothing, calm, and quiet place to be in the middle of the night. He was going to take her into the perfect place of the woods where he knew it would be safe. A spot overlooking the river.

Elena and Damon remained quiet the rest of the drive but every now and then they would catch each other staring and when they would they would smile and quickly turn away. They both were relieved when Damon finally pulled into a spot in the woods and turned off the car. Damon got out of the car and quickly ran to open the door for Elena.

Elena was impressed by Damon opening the car door but was not so surprised; he was born in the erra when chivilary was at its best. When she got out she looked around admiring the whole scene.

Finally breaking the silence Damon said, "I thought this place would be perfect for clearing the mind and getting away from the stress that is in Mystic Falls."

"You were right. It seems like it's perfect up here. Quiet, serene and much better than Mystic Falls the past few weeks."

"Yeah I bet so... It has been pretty crazy lately. I will most definetely agree with you on that one." Thinking to himself about all the problems they have had the last few weeks. Such as Klaus turning up, taking uncontrolled Stefan, Barbie Original staying and being a tyrant. Quite a busy year it has been.

" well. It's atleast very peaceful out here. Thank you for taking me here, Damon."

"You are more than welcome. I'm just glad you came with me."

Elena didn't know what to say after that so she left things silent. They sat there on the hood of Damon's car, looking out of the river, and listening to the sounds of the crickets chirping. Elena felt more relaxed than she has ever felt in a long time. It felt like she didn't have to worry about her friends, her brother, and especially not Stefan. She liked being worryless.

Damon knew she liked being out here and it made him relax knowing this. But he wanted to let her know how he felt about her. He wanted to just let everything out; let the chips fall where they may. At the same time he didn't want to let her know everything because he didn't want to ruin the moment she was having. He kept waiting until he couldn't take it any longer so he started by saying, "Elena, I know you love Stefan and I know you miss him and that it is tearing you up. But I want you to know that I am here and I will always be here. I want you to know that I love you and I will try everything in my power for you to love me too. I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt before but know this now, I will try to not hurt you. I have waited and waited to tell you that and now that it is out there I am going to kiss you."

Then he went for it. He pressed his lips against hers gently.


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Tell me what you think? Trying to make as good as the first! Reviews would be amazing! Tell me what you like or don't like so I can improve! _**

* * *

_Damon knew she liked being out here and it made him relax knowing this. But he wanted to let her know how he felt about her. He wanted to just let everything out; let the chips fall where they may. At the same time he didn't want to let her know everything because he didn't want to ruin the moment she was having. He kept waiting until he couldn't take it any longer so he started by saying, "Elena, I know you love Stefan and I know you miss him and that it is tearing you up. But I want you to know that I am here and I will always be here. I want you to know that I love you and I will try everything in my power for you to love me too. I'm sorry for all the times I have hurt before but know this now, I will try to not hurt you. I have waited and waited to tell you that and now that it is out there I am going to kiss you."_

_Then he went for it. He pressed his lips against hers gently._

* * *

Damon slowly backed away from her lips. Watching Elena, waiting for her reaction.

Elena was suprised that even happened. She didn't know how she felt. She liked it and knew it was wrong. She loved Stefan, she was sure of it. But the way that kiss felt to her made her rethink on her feelings for Stefan-only for a second- but then she went back to her original feelings. Then she finally spoke.

"Damon, I don't know what to really say back to you. I know I like you more than I should but I just can't act like I don't love Stefan... And I really admire you for telling me your feelings, it makes me like you even more. But.. I.. I just can't move on so quickly."

"I will wait for as long as you want me to, I have the time. Just as long you are keeping open minded is enough for me right now. I really care for you Elena and I know if you let me in I will myself and be the best person for you."

Hearing that made Elena's heart melt and made her heart race. She has this urge just to quickly pull him towards her and kissing him with so much passion but she restrained. Just then Damon grabbed her hand and enlaced his fingers with hers and turned and looked out towards the river. Elena couldn't stop the skip of a beat in her heart. While Damon over looked the river Elena let herself look at every bit of him. Roaming over his tousled hair, down to his beautiful, blue, piercing eyes, and then along his nose, lower to his lips. The way his jaw muscles would flew and relax, down to his body and the way his leather jacket fit him perfectly. She went back up to his lips, staying at his lips for the longest time.

Damon looked over at her, catching her staring at his lips. Teasing her, he licked his lips and gave her a coy little smile.

He then asked, "Do you want to kiss me, Elena? With the speed of your heart and heart I'm saying so. And the staring at my lips? That is yet another sign of wanting to kiss someone."

Elena stuttered, "I-I... Um... I-I was j-just watching your face.. Um.. You're thinking face is nice." What was she saying ? She was making it quite obvious she was staring at him. Hearing him chuckle and smile made her blush even more.

"All you have to do is ask. Because you know I would kiss you in a heartbeat." Damon was saying this as he was slowly coming closer to her face.

Elena turned her face towards the river and closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm herself. Damon just laughed and looked out towards the river. They sat there quietly until Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. It was a text message from Jeremy saying, "Where r u? bonnie stopped by dropping off something for u. i thought u were with her?"

She text back him back saying she was just out and she is on her way. Checking the time before locking her phone. According to her phone it was almost one. It didn't seem like they have been out that late?

"Well I need to get back. Jeremy is wondering where I am and it is pretty late." She jumped off the hood and walked to her side and opened the door, getting in. Damon was shortly after her.

On the way back it was a replay of the ride there. Looking at each other and then looking away when being caught by the other and being quiet as ever.

Damon pulled up to Elena's house. They both looked at the house for a bit until Elena broke the silence, "Thank you for taking me out there. I had a good time. It was nice to clear my head and not worry for awhile."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you with that and thank you for letting me steal you away from your friends."

After a quiet moment passed he asked, "Let me walk you to the door?"

Elena nodded and Damon quickly got out of the car and ran to open the door for Elena. They walked up to the door and stood there looking at each other, waiting for something to be said or done.

"Good night, Damon."

"Good night, Elena. Have sweet dreams." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, took one last look at Elena turned around and walked back to the car.

Elena watched him walk to the car, get in, start it, and drive away. She smiled and went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_Damon pulled up to Elena's house. They both looked at the house for a bit until Elena broke the silence, "Thank you for taking me out there. I had a good time. It was nice to clear my head and not worry for awhile."_

_"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help you with that and thank you for letting me steal you away from your friends."_

_After a quiet moment passed he asked, "Let me walk you to the door?"_

_Elena nodded and Damon quickly got out of the car and ran to open the door for Elena. They walked up to the door and stood there looking at each other, waiting for something to be said or done._

_"Good night, Damon."_

_"Good night, Elena. Have sweet dreams." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, took one last look at Elena turned around and walked back to the car._

_Elena watched him walk to the car, get in, start it, and drive away. She smiled and went inside._

Elena walked through the door and there stood Jeremy by the stairs, waiting for her.

"Why were you out so late with Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"I needed a ride home but we went out by the river for awhile. Is that problem?"

"I just thought you wouldn't stay out so late with him, especially with your current situation with Stefan."

"It was harmless. We talked and stared out across the river bank. And it really isn't much of your business. Hate to sound rude but it's not."

"Just watching out for my sister is all."

"Well I'm fine. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning Jer."

"Night Elena."

Elena started up the stairs to her room. Once in her room she put her purse on the back of her door and went to her dresser for pajamas. While she was there she stopped to look at herself in the mirror, analyzing herself. She sighed and went back to getting her pajamas out and putting them on. She turned off the light, got into bed, and went to sleep.

Elena was standing by the river on a beautiful day in her pajamas. She looked around at her surroundings to see if anyone was there with her. She turns around and saw a figure that was wearing all black. She walked further to see who it was and finally the figure turns around. Damon. He turns and smiles at her and walks to Elena.

"Dreaming about me Miss. Gilbert?" Smiling one of his best coy smiles.

"It seems like someone is messing with my dreams ."

"Me? I would never do such a thing! I don't know where you got this idea."

"You can't fool me Damon. I can see right through you." Elena gave him a sweet smile.

"Oh really? What do you see?"

"I see a man who is truly good but wont let other people see it. But, I see it. I see that you would do anything for the people who mean the most to you; I see that you have an amazingly huge heart. People should see this side of you. Most of them would probably like you more.. Why don't you let people see the good in you?"

"Because when people see good they expect good.. I don't want to live up to anyones expectations.''

"That's bullshit and you know it Damon."

"I really don't feel explaining myself to you. I'm guessing this dream is over now. Goodnight Elena."

Elena woke up and went through what happened in her dream. Looked at the light streaming through her window. Morning already? Elena threw the pillow over her face and grumbled then put the pillow in its rightfull place. She got up and started her day like every other day.

As Elena walked into the kitchen she saw Jeremy eating a bowl of cereal but what she didn't notice was the person sitting next to him, waiting for her.

Damon.


End file.
